


Welcome Back

by tribbulations



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mild Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scratching, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribbulations/pseuds/tribbulations
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka welcomes Illumi home after a job.</p><p>This is 100% self-indulgent porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

“I'm back.” The traditional phrase was unnecessary, since Illumi had to sidestep around the apartment's other inhabitant on his way to the bathroom sink. He could feel Hisoka's breath on his neck, but was given just enough room to slip off his bloodied clothing and leave it to soak. That small leeway probably had less to do with Hisoka caring about his laundry than the fact that it involved getting naked, Illumi reflected as warm hands on his hips turned him around to face the redhead, who had dropped his robe on the ground somewhere along the way.

The assassin's back bumped the counter as Hisoka closed the distance between them and their lips collided. Teeth dragged against his lower lip, and Illumi's eyes fell shut as he opened his mouth, wrapping a hand across Hisoka's muscular shoulders. Hands grabbed at his ass, lifting him up, and he wrapped his legs around the other's torso. The kiss grew messier as Illumi warmed to the attention, saliva stringing between them when Hisoka's first steps jostled them apart. The magician pressed back in immediately, crushing against his mouth. He shivered when Hisoka's tongue ran over his teeth, and Illumi felt the lips under his curve into a smile. 

An arm moved to support him as he was tipped backwards, and Illumi opened his eyes as he made contact with the bed, hair fanning out under him. Hisoka was quick to climb on top of him once Illumi unlocked his legs from around the man's waist, and his gaze was predatory as he settled his weight along Illumi's body, pinning him against the mattress. “Welcome back~” he murmured, inhaling deeply by Illumi's ear. The scent of sweat and blood that clung to the assassin after finishing a job rarely failed to rile Hisoka up. Illumi himself didn't find blood and death particularly exciting – it was business, not pleasure – but Hisoka's enthusiasm was appreciated.

He felt teeth scrape the sensitive spot under his ear, a breathy sound escaping him as Hisoka sucked the skin into his mouth. Illumi rolled his head to the side, giving the redhead better access to trail nips and kisses down to his collarbone, where he slowed down to trace lazy shapes with the tip of his tongue. Illumi rolled his hips impatiently, breath hitching as the head of his cock brushed against the ridges of Hisoka's abs.

Hisoka's chest buzzed above him with a contained chuckle, and Illumi raked blunt nails down his back in retaliation. The magician's back arched up into the movement, pushing for more. Illumi felt a twinge of satisfaction when Hisoka gave up his teasing, nipping sharply at his pectoral before lathing his tongue across Illumi's nipple. He let his nails extend while the redhead swirled his tongue, dragging shallow cuts across Hisoka's shoulders in reward. Hisoka made a pleased sound around the hardened nub, rolling his shoulders as he switched sides, movements growing hungrier while the smell of blood rose in the air.

The assassin's panting was audible over the sounds of Hisoka's mouth, and he ran his fingers roughly over the cuts he'd made, not needing to do more damage to keep them from closing and spread the stinging pain across the other's back. Hisoka let out a low moan, releasing his nipple with a wet pop before kissing his way down Illumi's stomach and pausing to hover over his cock, arms hooked under the assassin's thighs and hands resting on his hips. 

Illumi looked down at him hazily. The man was the picture of sin, tongue darting out to lick his lips before he pressed a kiss to the head of Illumi's cock. The assassin exhaled sharply, letting his head fall back against the mattress as Hisoka licked a hot stripe up his shaft. Hot breath ghosted against cooling saliva as Hisoka's tongue worked over the head, and Illumi bit his lip against a moan. Hisoka shifted under him, kneeling up and lifting Illumi's lower body so his thighs rested on the magician's shoulders, and Illumi set his arms beside him for stability. The redhead looked down at him from between his thighs with a devilish grin, but instead of going back to his cock, Hisoka adjusted his grip, his mouth disappearing from view behind the assassin's pelvis.

“Hisoka, wha--” he cut himself off with a choked sound when he felt the other's tongue drag across his hole. Illumi shuddered as Hisoka's tongue traced around and across the ring of muscle, making the nerves there spark with pleasure. His harsh breathing took on a high note as Hisoka lapped wantonly at his asshole, blood buzzing in his ears as it tried to rush to his head and his cock simultaneously.

“Mm, you're so sensitive,” the magician purred. Illumi halfheartedly glared up at him, unable to work up to proper irritation when Hisoka's thumbs were digging into his ass, spreading his cheeks apart and letting cool air contact the drying saliva. The assassin jerked beneath him with an aborted shout when Hisoka speared his tongue into Illumi's hole. His tongue flexed inside the ring of muscle, wet and hot, and Illumi twisted his hands into the sheets, moaning shakily. 

Hisoka pulled back to blow a breath across his opening, and Illumi heard himself exhale a strained curse. Hisoka's tongue pressed back into his hole, and he keened, need pooling low in his gut. A slippery finger pushed in next to it, and Illumi could feel triumph rolling off the magician when he stopped holding back the sounds he was making, but he couldn't bring himself to care as he fucked back against him.

Hisoka added a second finger beside the first, his tongue making obscene sounds as he continued to lick eagerly over the exposed skin around his fingers while he stretched Illumi open. A fingertip brushed across his prostate, white flaring across his vision, and Illumi gasped raggedly, precome dripping onto his stomach. “Hisoka,” he rasped.

“Yes~?” The redhead tried to sound unaffected as he took advantage of Illumi's pause for breath to tease a little, but his voice was rough with desire.

Illumi forced his eyes open and gave him a Look. “Get in me. _Now._ ” The last word dropped into a growl, and Illumi took satisfaction in seeing Hisoka's pupils blow even wider as he hurried to adjust their positions, slicking himself up and positioning himself against Illumi's entrance. 

He rolled his hips back impatiently before Hisoka could ask, and the magician pushed in with a loud moan. Both men panted heavily, pausing for a moment to adjust. When Illumi opened his eyes, he found golden ones staring down at him from inches away where Hisoka was bent over him. Illumi clenched his muscles around Hisoka's cock to watch his expression go unfocused.

Hisoka retaliated by drawing almost all the way out before slamming back in, setting a fast rhythm as Illumi wrapped an arm around his shoulders and fisted a hand tightly in his hair. Illumi hooked a leg around his back at the same time as Hisoka shifted angles and _screamed_ , voice breaking as Hisoka hammered against his prostate.

He reached down to grab his cock, only to have Hisoka bat his hand away, replacing it with one of his own before Illumi could protest. Hisoka stroked him once, twice, and the assassin's vision went white as he came, a sob escaping his throat when Hisoka's come pulsed hot inside him a moment later.

He collapsed into the bed bonelessly, feeling Hisoka land beside him and throw an arm across his chest. After a few minutes, the redhead went to fetch a washcloth and wipe them off, tossing it next to Illumi's bloody clothes before crawling back into bed. Illumi rolled to face him, tangling their legs together languidly, and Hisoka's arm wrapped over his shoulder. The assassin felt himself drifting off as fingers started to card through his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still not sorry


End file.
